A Sire's last words
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Ironhide is looking through his photo album when he discovers his Sire's last words.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Sooo sorry it's took me so long to update my stories, my computer had a few problems. So whilst you're waiting for me to update my other stories here's a Oneshot, enjoy! =D

Rachael is my other OC =)

Trojan is the name of Ironhide's Sire =)

"Hello" Human talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

Ironhide and Rebecca arrived at the Autobot base for a visit, the girl got out the Topkick and moved to a few feet away so her Guardian could transform.

The black Autobot transformed into his Bipedal mode and stretched his joints popping as he did so "**I needed that**" he said then rolled his shoulders "**c'mon kid**"

Rebecca smiled then followed her Guardian into the base.

Rachael and Sam were in there watching Spongebob Squarepants "Hey Rebecca" the boy greeted.

"Hey Becky" Rachael greeted with a smile.

Rebecca smiled "Hey you two" she greeted as she walked over and sat down on the right side of the sofa, Rachael was in the middle and Sam was on the left.

Rachael smiled then looked up at Ironhide "Hey Ironhide" she greeted.

Ironhide looked down at the girl and smiled a little "**Hey Rachael**" he replied.

The girl looked concerned "You ok?" she asked.

The black mech gave her a reassuring smile "**Yeah I'm fine**" he replied "**I'm gonna go see Ratch**" and with that he walked up the hallway.

"Somethin' is wrong with him" Rachael said quietly.

Rebecca let out a soft sigh, she knew what was wrong with her Guardian but didn't tell her two friends "He's in one of them nostalgic moods" she said finally.

Rachael nodded in understanding "We all have those days" she replied.

The girl nodded in agreement.

Ironhide had heard the conversation and let out a soft sigh as he walked into his and Ratchet's shared quarters, he was greatfull that his Charge hadn't said why he was feeling so down. The old warrior lay down on his Birth with a sigh, then after a few minutes he reached under the Birth and pulled out a book, it was a light brown colour and said on the front in black Cybertonian writing '_My Sire and me_'. 'Hide slowly ran his fingers over the writing, his Sire had given him the photo album in the hopes that he'll be remembered "**You'll always be remembered Sire**" Ironhide whispered softly then opened the book to the first page where there was a photo of him as a Sparkling and his Sire holding him in his arms, 'Hide smiled at how identical they looked the only difference was his Sire's colour which was dark blue "**I can see where I got my good looks from**" he said with a chuckle, then he turned to the next page, there was a photo of Ironhide at the age of three with his Sire behind him holding him round the waist, with a fond smile he turned the page there was a photo of him at the age of six, Ironhide was on his Sire's back with his arms wrapped round his neck both were smiling, 'Hide smiled at how happy they both looked in the photo then he turned to the last page, it was one of him as an adult with his Sire in the Birth next to him, that was when he was ill because of a very bad virus he had.

Ironhide sighed softly he missed his Sire, then just as he was about to close the book he spotted something at the back of the book frowning he turned the page, there was his Sire's last words. 'Hide sat up and rested his back on the headboard behind him, the letter read in Cybertonian writing:

_Ironhide,_

_You have made be the proudest Sire on Cybertron, I know that I won't get to see you grow old like me because of this virus, but know this 'Hide when it's time for my Spark to rest I will watch over you like you have been doing with me since I became ill. I hope that you will find happiness in the future, and that you will never forget me...and be sure to tell your Sparklings about me, I'm sure they would love to hear about their Grandsire. Because I'm not going to be with you for much longer doesn't mean that life isn't worth living when I'm gone, because it is, I want you to become a Weapons Specialist...follow the dream you've had since you were a Sparkling, I love you with all my Spark Ironhide...I'll be looking forward to being reunited with you on the other side._

_Trojan._

Ratchet walked into his and Ironhide's quarters, he was surprised to see his Bondmate sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, but that wasn't what surprised the Medic though it was the fact that 'Hide was crying, he went over and put an arm round his Bondmate's shoulders to comfort him he noticed a photo album on 'Hide's lap, he knew his Mate had a photo album so he would never forget his Sire, but he's seen Ironhide look through the album before and it's never made him cry "**What's wrong 'Hide?**" he asked quietly, when his Bondmate looked up Ratchet could see a small smile on his lip plates.

"**I got to see my Sire's last words**" he whispered, teary red optics brightening a little from his happiness.

The Medic smiled "**That's great 'Hide**" he replied.

'Hide smiled too then picked up his photo album "**Want to see?**" he asked holding the book out to his Bondmate.

Ratchet looked uncertain "**Are you sure 'Hide**" he replied "**that letter is for you**"

Ironhide nodded with a soft smile "**Yes**" he said.

The Medic smiled as he took the book off his Bondmate "**Alright**" he replied "**move over**"

The old warrior moved to over so his Mate could sit down.

Ratchet sat down on the Birth and rested his back on the headboard behind him, he looked through the photos first then he looked at the letter his Bondmate's Sire had left him, when he had finished reading it a few tears had escaped his own optics "**Oh 'Hide**" he said as he put an arm round his Mate's shoulders.

Ironhide just smiled as he leaned against his Bondmate "**I want to show this Rebecca n' Snowbird**" he said softly.

Ratchet looked down at his Mate "**Are you sure?**" he asked.

The black mech looked up at his Bondmate "**I'm sure**" he replied "**I'll have to translate it for Rebecca but it'll be worth it**" he wiped his optics "**and my Sire did say to make sure I tell my Sparklings about him**"

The Medic nodded "**I bet your Sire is watching over you right now 'Hide**" he said with a smile.

Ironhide looked out the window at the clear blue sky, a few tears escaping his optics as he said softly "**Yes he is**"

**The End**

Woo-hoo! It's done, I have to admit this turned out pretty good =D

Let me know what you thought =)


End file.
